Gravity Fell
by FullmetalNinja25
Summary: 5 years after their trip to Gravity Falls the Pines Twins return after learning that one of their Great Uncles has passed on. As they spend time there to mourn and reflect Dipper becomes torn between two girls, his first crush and his Girlfriend. (Dipcifica, eventually Wendipper)
1. Chapter 1: The Bad News

(A/N: Thank you everyone who liked my first Gravity Falls FanFic! I hope you'll like this one as well. This will be longer and will have multiple Chapters which I will try to Upload on a regular schedule.)

Gravity Fell

A Gravity Falls FanFiction

Rated: T for Mild Language and Some Sexuality

Summary: 5 years after their trip to Gravity Falls the Pines Twins return after learning that one of their Great Uncles has passed on. As they spend time there to mourn and reflect Dipper becomes torn between two girls, his first crush and his Girlfriend.

Pairings: Dipcifica (Dipper X Pacifica), Wendipper (Dipper X Wendy), Soosody (Soos X Melody)

Chapter 1: The Bad News

October 3rd, 2017

Pines and Pines Paranormal Investigations

San Fransisco, California

11:00 am

In the Golden Gate City, west of Piedmont where they used to live with their Parents, a now 18 year old Dipper and Mabel Pines had their own Private Investigations Office. Dipper, the once short, noodley-armed dork was now a near 6' tall, athletically toned man with a goatee. He was wearing a short sleeved black shirt, blue jean shorts, black Converse sneakers and the Lumberjack Hat given to him by Wendy when they exchanged hats at the end of his Summer at Gravity Falls. Mabel, his slightly older Twin Sister (Due to being born 5 minutes before him) was now almost a head shorter than him though she grew quite a bit in other areas and she had long since stopped wearing braces. Her lower back length brown hair was currently in a ponytail, she was wearing one of her thousands of Sweaters this one was red and it had a logo in the middle similar to the iconic Ghostbusters Logo only it was Bill being caught in a "No" sign instead of a Ghost. She was also wearing Converse though hers were pink and a black skirt. Dipper was going over a case file on his desk when the phone rang, Dipper and Mabel both went for it but Mabel was a bit quicker and picked the receiver up.

"Pines and Pines Paranormal Investigations! If you have a problem with the paranormal we'll investigate it!"

Dipper laughed a little at the slogan that Mabel came up with herself, though he had lost count of how many people hung up on them afterwards. He noticed Mabel's smile seemed to get wider as the person on the other end started talking to her.

"Oh hi Grunkle Ford! It's been a while since we've heard from you! How are things there in Gravity Falls? How are you? How's Grunkle Stan?"

Dipper's eyes widened when Mabel said that it was Stanford, one of their 2 Great Uncles on the other side.

"Grunkle Ford is on the phone? Gimme gimme! I wanna talk to him!"

Mabel pressed a finger to Dipper's lips as if quietly tell Dipper to be quiet and as she listened to Ford talk on the other end her smile suddenly faded away and a look of sadness crossed her features. Dipper was immediately worried.

"Mabel? Are you okay?"

Mabel once again hushed Dipper and as she continued to listen tears welled up in her eyes.

"Ok, ok we'll be there soon. We love you too. Goodbye."

Mabel then hung the phone and sat back down at her desk, tears pouring down her cheeks much to the concern of Dipper.

"Mabel? You okay?"

Dipper got up from his desk and walked over to Mabel only to be nearly knocked off his feet as Mabel suddenly wrapped her arms around his middle and buried her face in his chest.

"Dipper...it's Grunkle Stan...he's...he's...gone. Cancer."

Dipper's eyes widened, tears immediately welling up in them.

"No. No no no no no no no, this has to be a joke right? One of Stan's pranks."

Mabel didn't acknowledge her Brother's denial, instead tightening her hold on him as if afraid that he'd disappear if she let go. After a few moments Dipper returned the embrace, wrapping one arm around her shoulders and using the other to cradle her head to his chest as he started crying as well. They hadn't seen their Grunkle Stan since they left Gravity Falls that Summer 5 years ago, and now it appeared that they would never be able to see him again.

To Be Continued...

(A/N: Hope you enjoyed the start, like I said I will try to upload new Chapters on a regular basis! And there will be ones longer than this one I promise!)

Next Time: Chapter 2: Return To Gravity Falls

Gravity Falls is owned by Disney and Alex Hirsch (c) 2012-2016


	2. Chapter 2: Return To Gravity Falls

(A/N: Thanks to everyone who enjoyed the 1st Chapter, here as I promised is Chapter 2 not that long after I posted the first one. I can't promise they will all come out this quick but I will try.)

Gravity Fell

A Gravity Falls FanFiction

Rated: T for Mild Language and Some Sexuality

Summary: 5 years after their trip to Gravity Falls the Pines Twins return after learning that one of their Great Uncles has passed on. As they spend time there to mourn and reflect Dipper becomes torn between two girls, his first crush and his Girlfriend.

Pairings: Dipcifica (Dipper X Pacifica), Wendipper (Dipper X Wendy), Soosody (Soos X Melody)

Chapter 2: Return To Gravity Falls

Gravity Falls, Oregon

October 3rd, 2017

1:00 pm

Dipper parked a Blue 2016 Ford Thunderbird, the car his Parents bought him when he got his Driver's License just outside the recently refurbished Mystery Shack. After a few moments of silence both he and Mabel exited the car Dipper from the Driver's side and Mabel from the Passenger's side. Both of them had changed their appearance a little since leaving San Francisco, Dipper was now wearing green flannel shirt similar to what Wendy used to wear over his black shirt and Mabel had a new Sweater on. This Sweater she sew on the way over it was black with a patch that looked like Stan's Fez. Dipper sighed as he took his first long look at the Mystery Shack for the first time in 5 years, for the first time since Weidrmageddon ended...

"You know...I was hoping that Grunkle Stan would greet us and tell us this was all just a ruse to get us to come over."

Mabel could only nod, not trusting herself enough to not cry the moment her mouth opens. Their silence was suddenly broken by an excited shout coming from inside the Mystery Shack.

"Mom! Dad! They're here!"

The door to the Mystery Shack flew open and a Hispanic Girl, about 4 years of age with short blonde hair ran from the front door to the porch and jumped as high as she could, fortunately Dipper was right there to catch her. She hugged Dipper the best she could with her small arms.

"Uncle Dipper! Aunty Mabel! I'm so glad you came!"

Dipper's sadness melted as he hugged the small girl back with a small smile.

"Hello Lita. Boy you've grown!"

Lita giggled, once Dipper set her down she immediately ran over to Mabel and Mabel picked her up giving her a tight hug as well a small smile adorning her face as well. After a lengthy hug Mabel gently set the girl down.

"Doods! You're here!"

Dipper, Mabel and Lita all turned their attention back to the Mystery Shack and standing in the doorway was Soos and his Wife Melody, Soos had lost quite alot of weight since the last time the twins saw him. Lita ran up to Soos and Soos picked the girl up with ease, giving her a big hug and a kiss on the forehead before setting her on his shoulders giving her a Daddy Piggyback ride.

"See Daddy? I told you they were here!"

Soos smiled as he and Melody walked over to the Pines Twins, though both were taller he still towered over them like a 6'5", slightly chubby beaver. Both Dipper and Mabel embraced their longtime friend the two 18 year olds still looking like kids compared to him.

"Soos it's so good to see you again!"

Soos cried happily though he didn't return the embrace as his hands were currently preoccupied keeping his Daughter on his shoulders.

"It's good to see you both too."

After a few minutes both Dipper and Mabel reluctantly let go and Mabel greeted Melody while Dipper stayed with Soos. The happy reunion was short lived however as Dipper remembered why both he and Mabel were back in Gravity Falls.

"I still can't believe it...Gruncle Stan gone..."

Soos nodded sadly.

"I can hardly believe it myself, feels like just yesterday he was ordering me to unclog his toilet because he had Taco Bell that night..."

Soos motioned with his head towards the shack.

"Well come in you two, Mr. Ford will be happy to see you two as well."

Both Dipper and Mabel nodded and followed Soos, Melody and Lita into the Mystery Shack. Much like the outside the inside was refurbished but still full of all the nonsense novelty items that Stan made to trap Tourists. Dipper noticed something missing however, a certain Redhead was not at the Cash Register.

"Hey Soos...where's Wendy?"

Soos sighed in response.

"She didn't take the news well dood, she said she may not come in today. Can't say I blame her. Besides, Melody here comes in to work for her most of the time anyway."

Dipper only nodded and the group headed to the Employee's Lounge where the Vending Machine was, Soos quickly punching in the code to open the door behind it. Dipper noticed the code had changed.

"Grunkle Ford changed the code huh?"

Soos nodded as the group headed for the Elevator that would take them to Ford's lab.

"Mr. Ford wants to be careful especially after well...you remember what happened."

Mabel felt guilt as she knew exactly what Soos was referring to, if it wasn't for her stealing the Rift and giving it to Bill Cypher Weirdmageddon wouldn't have happened. Once the Elevator reached the floor Stanford's Lab was at Dipper immediately rushed to the front to greet his Great Uncle, the Author of the Journals. Ford was currently hunched over his desk appearing to be reading something.

"Great Uncle Ford!"

Ford didn't budge, almost as if he didn't hear Dipper. Dipper frowned with concern, especially as he noticed Ford's shoulders were shaking.

"Great Uncle Ford?..."

Dipper placed his hand on Ford's shoulder and Ford turned to look at Dipper, tears streaming down his wrinkled face from bloodshot and baggy eyes.

"Dipper...I'm so sorry we had to meet again under these circumstances."

Dipper didn't hesitate to wrap his arms around Ford and attempt to comfort his Great Uncle, even though he was starting to cry again as well. Mabel shortly followed suit, wrapping her arms around Ford and her brother as the three of them cried over the loss of Stanley.

To Be Continued

(A/N: Hope you enjoyed reading! Chapter 3 will be out soon!)

Next Time: Chapter 3: On Again Off Again On Again?

Gravity Falls is owned by Disney and Alex Hirsch (c) 2012-2016


	3. Chapter 3: On Again Off Again On Again?

(A/N: Here's Chapter 3! Hope you all like it and please by all means leave a Review I like hearing opinions! Also this Chapter will adjust the story a little to tie into what happened in Weirdmageddon 3.)

Gravity Fell

A Gravity Falls FanFiction

Rated: T for Mild Language and Some Sexuality

Summary: 5 years after their trip to Gravity Falls the Pines Twins return after learning that one of their Great Uncles has passed on. As they spend time there to mourn and reflect Dipper becomes torn between two girls, his first crush and his Girlfriend.

Pairings: Dipcifica (Dipper X Pacifica), Wendipper (Dipper X Wendy), Soosody (Soos X Melody)

Chapter 3: On Again Off Again On Again?

Mystery Shack

Gravity Falls, Oregon

October 3rd, 2017

1:30 pm

After a lengthy, tearful reunion with their Grunkle Ford Dipper and Mabel went to their old room in the Attic to unpack and prepare for Grunkle Stan's Wake tomorrow. Mabel was trying to get her (and by proxy Dipper's) mind off of everything by talking nonsensically about how she was excited to see her friends Candy and Grenda and that Dipper should be glad to see his on-again off-again Girlfriend Pacifica there. Dipper wasn't paying attention, in fact he was just standing there staring at his bed, having not unpacked a single thing yet. Mabel stopped rambling when she realized that Dipper was just standing there.

"Dipper?"

Mabel approached Dipper and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Are you ok bro bro?..."

Dipper nodded frantically and turned to look at Mabel with a smile that didn't quite reach his eyes.

"Me? Yeah I'm fine...better than fine."

Mabel frowned, not convinced but instead of saying something she embraced her Twin Brother comfortingly much like Dipper did in their Office earlier that day. After a moments hesitation Dipper returned the hug as he tried not to cry, Mabel removed Dipper's Lumberjack hat and kissed him on his Birthmark.

"It's going to be ok Dipper."

Despite her attempts to be brave for her Brother, Mabel was tearing up as well.

"I know it's just...my heart hurts Mabel. I mean...the last thing I said to Grunkle Stan was "See you next Summer" that was 5 Summers ago!"

Mabel could only nod, anger flaring in her heart as she thought about why they never returned to Gravity Falls until this point. After their Parents learned about what had happened in Gravity Falls they forbade them from ever going back, it wasn't until Dipper went to College early because of his smarts that he and Mabel were able to open their own Business, move out of their Parents home and live on their own.

"My heart hurts too bro..."

Their Brother/Sister bonding moment was interrupted by a knock on their Bedroom door. Dipper and Mabel reluctantly let go of each other and turned to face the door.

"Come in."

The door flew open and a blur of purple clothes and blonde hair came flowing in as Pacifica NorthWest, former enemy of the Twins and now Dipper's Girlfriend came running in and tackle hugged Dipper, nearly toppling him over. Pacifica was an inch shorter than Mabel, her blonde hair had been cut short it now only reaching her shoulders but her fashion sense remained the same, Purple on purple. Dipper returned the hug as Mabel's sadness faded away to a teasing smile as she looked at the couple.

"Oh my gosh Dipper! I'm so glad to see you! It's been so long! I heard about Stan I am so so so sorry! Are you okay?!"

Dipper could barely register what Pacifica was saying as she was speaking really fast but he heard the last two parts, her giving condolences about Stan and her asking if he's alright.

"Yeah I'm alright Pacifica. I'm glad to see you too."

They exchanged a brief kiss before reluctantly separating, Pacifica then walked over and gave Mabel a hug as well. After a few minutes they separated as well and Pacifica returned to Dipper's side, grabbing hold of one of his hands.

"So...how does it feel living in a normal house? I'm sorry you and your Family lost your fortune."

Pacifica shrugged.

"It took some getting used to but to be honest I don't miss that old Mansion anymore, it was too big for just 3 people. Old McGucket can burn it to the ground if he wants as far as I'm concerned."

The three of them shared a laugh at that, providing some much needed levity for the Twins.

"So...I hear you two live on your own now and have your own Business."

Dipper nodded with a proud smile.

"Yup! Once I graduated College I used the Money I had to buy us our own Home and build our own Private Investigations Office for the Paranormal. You'd be surprised by the amount of Paranormal stuff that happens in California."

Mabel smiled as well, though it was in a teasing manner.

"By which he means little to none at all."

Dipper sighed.

"Yup, what she said..."

Pacifica squeezed Dipper's hand comfortingly.

"I know what'll cheer you up Dipper, let's all go eat at the Diner. I'll pay."

Dipper's smile returned.

"Sounds good to me."

Mabel nodded.

"Me too! I'm starved from all this sadness!"

To Be Continued...

(A/N: As usual I hope you enjoyed! Sorry this Chapter took longer I just wanted to wait until after I saw Weirdmageddon 3.)

Next Time: Chapter 4: Dipper Vs. Manliness 2: The Revengeance

Gravity Falls is owned by Disney and Alex Hirsch (c) 2012-2016


	4. Chapter 4: Dipper vs Manliness 2

(A/N: Holy moly the Views on this Story almost Tripled after I posted that last Chapter! Thank you all, here is the next one and as always PLEASE leave a Review I really wanna know what you guys think!)

Gravity Fell

A Gravity Falls FanFiction

Rated: T for Mild Language and Some Sexuality

Summary: 5 years after their trip to Gravity Falls the Pines Twins return after learning that one of their Great Uncles has passed on. As they spend time there to mourn and reflect Dipper becomes torn between two girls, his first crush and his Girlfriend.

Pairings: Dipcifica (Dipper X Pacifica), Wendipper (Dipper X Wendy), Soosody (Soos X Melody)

Chapter 4: Dipper vs. Manliness 2: The Revengeance

Greasy's Diner

Gravity Falls, Oregon

October 3rd, 2017

2:00 pm

Dipper pulled his Ford Firebird up to Greasy's Diner and he, Mabel and Pacifica piled out of the car Mabel from the Passenger side and Pacifica from the back seat behind Dipper. Dipper grabbed onto Pacifica's hand as they entered, the bell jingle from the front door causing an uncomfortable shiver to go down Pacifica's spine. Dipper looked at his Girlfriend worriedly, reminded of the way her Parents treated her as a kid, using a bell to force her to obey them. The Diner was pretty empty for the most part, save for the people that worked there...

"Well bless my stars! If it isn't Dipper and Mabel Pines! You two are a sight for sore eye!"

That Southern Drawl and one-eye joke could only mean one person, Lazy Susan approached the trio her appearance not changing since they last saw her 5 years ago. Mabel smiled and embraced the old lady, much to her surprise.

"Lazy Susan! It's so good to see you again too!"

Lazy Susan patted Mabel on the back and eventually Mabel let go. Susan's smile faded after a few moments of silence.

"I heard about Stan...I am so sorry darlings."

Dipper and Mabel only nodded in response, they came here to get their mind off that after all.

"Thank you."

Susan led Dipper, Mabel and Pacifica to a familiar booth, in fact it was the same booth that Dipper and Mabel sat down at during "Dipper vs. Manliness". Dipper sat down next to Pacifica while Mabel sat across from them, Dipper smiled a little as he thought about that day.

"Sitting here brings back memories, memories of probably one of the most embarrassing days of my life."

Pacifica blinked in confusion.

"I wasn't there with you that day you're going to have to elaborate."

Mabel smiled as she too reminisced about that day.

"Grunkle Stan once took us here because we complained about being hungry, he tried being a cheapskate about it though and ordered us salad dressing and ketchup. That's when Dippin' dots here had the brilliant plan to test out a "Manliness Machine" that was set up here in the Diner but he failed miserably and was shown up by Wendy's father Manly Dan. After that Dipper went into the forest and tried to become more "Manly" by learning from some local Minotaurs or "Manotaurs" as they called themselves. Dipper passed every test they gave him however when they gave him a test that would've involved him killing the Multi-Bear he refused and stood up for himself which Grunkle Stan said was pretty manly."

Pacifica listened to Mabel's story intently while Dipper blushed from embarrassment.

"I'm still not sure if Grunkle Stan meant what he said or he was just trying to make me feel better about myself. Guess I'll never know..."

The uncertainty in Dipper's voice made Mabel frown but just as she was about to say something suddenly Dipper's Lumberjack Hat was yanked off his head.

"Hey! What the?..."

Dipper was interrupted as a familiar Blue and White Trucker Hat with a blue Pinetree was placed on his head in its place. Dipper got over his initial shock as he looked up to see a now 20 year old Wendy Corduroy, his first crush/Best Friend standing there. Wendy hadn't really changed since Dipper last saw her, she was the same height, her hair was the same length and she wore pretty much the same clothing as the last time he saw her. Dipper's eyes widened like saucers and a blush appeared on his face, much to the jealousy of his Girlfriend.

"Wendy?"

Wendy giggled and gave Dipper a brief hug, furthering Pacifica's jealousy.

"It's nice to see you too man."

Wendy then sat down next to Mabel, joining the trio at the booth much to Pacifica's disgust. She gave Dipper's hand a tight, painful squeeze as if to remind him that she was right there while he was gawking at Wendy.

"Ow...so what brings you here Wendy?"

Wendy smiled, seemingly unaware of the awkward situation she was creating between the couple. Even as Pacifica was glaring daggers at her as she continued to squeeze Dipper's hand, causing her Boyfriend much discomfort.

"I called the Mystery Shack to ask Soos if you two had arrived yet, he told me that you two were headed to Greasy's Diner so here I am."

Mabel smiled and hugged Wendy from the side, something she used to do to Dipper when they were kids. It showed how much Mabel cared for her, sort of like a Big Sister she never had.

"Well I'm glad you're here Wendy, it wouldn't feel like a trip to Gravity Falls without you."

Wendy smiled and returned the hug, the two breaking apart shortly thereafter. Pacifica scoffed and turned her head up in disgust, finally easing up on Dipper's hand, in fact she let it go completely much to Dipper's surprise and disappointment.

"Well if Wendy is going to stay then I'm not paying the bill after all."

Wendy shrugged, her optimistic smile never wavering.

"That's fine by me, I can get us free Pancakes."

Pacifica looked at her in confusion.

"Huh? What are you going to rob this place?"

Wendy shook her head.

"No no no silly, look."

Wendy pointed to the head of the Diner and there stood a new looking "Manliness Machine". It had more tiers than the previous one but the prize was still the same, highest score wins a large stack of Pancakes. Wendy stood up and cracked her knuckles as she approached the Machine.

"Just you watch, one free stack of Pancakes coming right up!"

Not willing to be upstaged by Wendy, Pacifica got up from her seat and walked over to the Machine as well.

"No! I'LL win us the free Pancakes! You just step aside and watch!"

Wendy shrugged and stood aside.

"Ok girl, you do it. This I gotta see."

Pacifica took a deep breath and let it out, reaching to the lever before hesitating and pulling her hand back.

"On second thought it probably has hillbilly germs all over it! Dipper sweetie, why don't you do it for me?"

Dipper got up from his seat and walked over to the Machine. Mabel stood up in her seat so she could see, cheering her Twin Brother on.

"You can do it Dipper!"

Dipper smiled at Mabel's encouragement and cracked his knuckles much like Wendy did before grabbing the lever and squeezing it with all his might. Unlike the last time where the Machine only reached the bottom Tier "Wimp", this time it lit up all the way to the top tier of "Manliest Man" much to the surprise of both Pacifica and Wendy. The only one not surprised was his Sister Mabel who gave her Brother an encouraging thumbs up. Dipper then let go of the lever and flexed, showing off his no longer noodley arms to everyone in the Diner.

"Looks like the free Pancakes are on me! Oh yeah!"

Snapping out of her shock Wendy approached the machine and squeezed it with all her might and much like her Father Manly Dan Corduroy did 5 years ago, the tiers lit up so fast that the machine spontaneously combusted, the plastic bust of a muscled man on top falling apart. Wendy let go of the lever and slapped her hands together, leaving everyone in the Diner stunned including a blushing Dipper, an awestruck Mabel and a furious Pacifica. Wendy smiled with pride and picked the plate of pancakes up, showing it off like a trophy. But then she saw a look of disappointment in Dipper's eyes and any pride she had just a second ago was pushed to the side, after all he was her Best Friend and she was NOT going to be a pigheaded braggart like her Father. Wendy extended the Pancake Platter to Dipper with an apologetic smile much to his confusion.

"Tell you what dude, how about we call it a tie?"

She kept the Pancake platter held up with one hand while she extended her other fist to Dipper, after a few moments Dipper returned the smile before fist bumping with Wendy.

"A tie it is, now let's eat these Pancakes before they get cold."

Dipper and Wendy brought the Pancake platter over to their booth and everyone started to dig in. Well, everyone except Pacifica who just sat there clutching her silverware a look of extreme jealousy on her face and in her eyes. She couldn't believe it but it appeared to her that Dipper still had a thing for Wendy Corduroy, and she was NOT okay with that. At all.

To Be Continued...

(A/N: Thank you for reading! Hope you liked this Chapter!)

Next Time: Chapter 5: Goodbye Stan

Gravity Falls is owned by Disney and Alex Hirsch (c) 2012-2016


	5. Chapter 5: Goodbye Stan

(A/N: I'm on a roll today so I'm gonna post 2 Chapters in one day, hope you all enjoy and as usual please leave a Review!)

Gravity Fell

A Gravity Falls FanFiction

Rated: T for Mild Language and Some Sexuality

Summary: 5 years after their trip to Gravity Falls the Pines Twins return after learning that one of their Great Uncles has passed on. As they spend time there to mourn and reflect Dipper becomes torn between two girls, his first crush and his Girlfriend.

Pairings: Dipcifica (Dipper X Pacifica), Wendipper (Dipper X Wendy), Soosody (Soos X Melody)

Chapter 5: Goodbye Stan

Mystery Shack

Gravity Falls, Oregon

October 3rd, 2017

11:00 pm

That night Dipper and Mabel finished unpacking their stuff in the Attic and prepared to go to bed as they needed to get up early for Stan's Wake. As both Dipper and Mabel laid down and got comfortable in their beds, the weight of what they were about to go through started to set in. Despite that Dipper and Mabel looked at each other and Dipper smiled in an attempt to make his Sister not worry about him. However his smile didn't quite reach his eyes which were quite clearly full of sadness and regret.

"Goodnight Mabel, I love you."

Mabel returned the smile, though like Dipper's it was obviously fake.

"Goodnight Dipper, I love you too."

Both Dipper and Mabel turned onto their sides away from one another and closed their eyes, however neither of them were able to sleep at first. Just as Mabel was starting to drift off she was snapped back when she heard a faint sobbing coming from Dipper's side of the room. Turning back over to look, Mabel saw that Dipper was shaking in his bed and judging by the sobbing sounds he was clearly crying. Frowning with concern, Mabel got up out of bed and walked over to Dipper's, she then scooted under Dipper's blankets and wrapped her arms around him from behind startling her Twin. Mabel whispered to him in a soothing voice.

"It's ok Dipper, it's just me."

Dipper visibly relaxed and stopped shaking, he then placed his hands on top of Mabel's and gently gripped them as he accepted the embrace from his Sister. Mabel rested her chin on top of Dipper's head in a protective manner, though Dipper was taller than her now she was still the (slightly) older Sister and right now Dipper needed her to act like an older Sister.

"Go to sleep Dipper. I'm not leaving your side tonight, I promise."

Eventually Dipper fell asleep in Mabel's arms and after about an hour, Mabel fell asleep as well.

Mystery Shack

Gravity Falls, Oregon

October 4th, 2017

8:00 am

Shortly after waking, showering and doing other morning routines Dipper and Mabel got dressed for the Wake and Funeral. Dipper wore a 3-piece suit similar to the one he wore in "NorthWest Mansion Mystery" and Mabel wore a traditional black dress with elbow length black gloves. Mabel refused to wear the black heels given to her however as Mabel hated shoes with heels so Dipper instead gave her an extra pair of his black sneakers which he also wore a pair of because he didn't like wearing dress shoes.

"You ready Mabel?"

Mabel shook her head no.

"I don't think you can ever be "ready" for something like this Dipper."

Dipper and Mabel hugged each other tightly before holding hands and reluctantly heading downstairs and to the Living Room which had been cleared out and where the TV once stood was an open Coffin laid there. Dipper gripped Mabel's hand tightly, a gesture which Mabel returned as they approached the Coffin, inside was Stanley Pines wearing his old "Mister Mystery" suit, eye patch and his Fez placed on his chest. Any attempt Dipper made to not cry was immediately broken as he saw his Great Uncle laying there, unmoving and looking so at peace and serene. Dipper broke down into sobs as he kneeled in front of Stan's coffin on the prayer stool, Mabel following suit as she tried to comfort her Brother though she too was starting to cry. As they both silently prayed for their Uncle's soul people started to file in, first Soos, Melody and their Daughter Lita the family all nicely dressed.

"Hey doods..."

Dipper and Mabel gave Soos a hug which he accepted gratefully, then Wendy came in wearing a 3-piece suit instead of a dress to the surprise of no one since she was a tomboy. It was then that Wendy truly realized that Dipper was now taller than her and more manly looking but decided now wasn't the time for those thoughts and hugged Dipper and Mabel, then Soos and Melody. Then Mabel's friends Candy Chiu and Grenda showed up both wearing black dresses, Candy was a few inches shorter than Mabel and had grown her hair out and Grenda was taller than just about everyone and was very muscular, almost bodybuilder like. Mabel embraced her friends and they returned the hug.

"Grenda, Candy, it's so good to see you again. Thank you for coming."

After a while Mabel reluctantly let them go and shortly thereafter more of the townsfolk started coming including Mayor Cutebiker, Lazy Susan, Wendy's Family, Gideon and the NorthWests though Pacifica was strangely not with them. Everyone took a seat as Ford entered the room and silently said his goodbyes to Stan, placing a kiss on Stan's forehead before he approached a podium next to the Coffin. Ford tried his best not to cry as he cleared his throat and reached for a piece of paper in his suit jacket.

"We are all here to pay our final respects to Stanley Pines, a man who is a Brother..."

Ford glanced at Stan once more before turning his attention back to the others.

"...Friend..."

Ford looked at everyone sitting down.

"...Uncle..."

Ford looked sympathetically at Dipper and Mabel who were sitting next to each other still holding hands.

"...Boss..."

Ford looked at Soos and Wendy, Soos was being comforted by his Wife and Daughter while Wendy was sitting next to Dipper and Mabel, trying to help comfort them.

"...and a Hero. He played the biggest part in stopping Weirdmageddon 5 years ago. But before all that he was just Stanley Pines, born April 1st, 1952 in New Jersey alongside me but about 10 minutes ahead of me. Stan was a troublemaker, always picking fights with others thinking he could punch or scam his way out of any situation. Sometimes it worked, sometimes it didn't but Stan always stuck to his guns."

Despite his attempts to keep his emotions in check Ford started crying.

"I loved Stanley, not only was he my Brother he was also the only friend I had at the time. Even when he accidentally knocked me into a Portal that sent me to an Alternate Dimension which I spent 30 years in I never stopped loving him."

Ford's deep voice started to break as his crying turned into sobbing.

"Just 5 years ago me and Stanley finally realized our dream of sailing around the World, finding Anomalies while also seeking Treasure and Women but that trip was cut short when Stanley got sick. We came back to Gravity Falls and had Stanley checked out by a Doctor, that's where we found out Stanley had Pancreatic Cancer and it was unoperable, terminal. The Doctor gave Stanley 3 Months to live at best but he fought it for almost 4 years, he didn't stop fighting even as he was eventually confined to a Wheelchair and unable to breathe on his own..."

Ford was sobbing even harder now, Dipper and Mabel got up from their seats to go comfort him but Ford motioned to them to stay seated which they reluctantly did.

"...then just the other day he went to sleep and never woke up. I tried to revive him but it was no use, Stanley died in his sleep. Peacefully."

Ford furiously wiped at his eyes, trying to stop the tears from flowing but they never stopped. He needed to wrap up his speech before he completely broke down in front of everyone.

"We will...allow those who knew Stanley the most to come up and say a few words and then we will take him out back and bury him behind the Mystery Shack. It's where he wants to be buried, he wrote such in his Last Will and Testament which we will go over at an appropriate time."

Ford glanced once more at the open Coffin.

"I love you Stanley."

Ford then stepped down and left the room and the Mystery Shack altogether and fell to his knees on the porch as he cried his eyes out over the loss of his Brother. Dipper and Mabel approached the Podium first together, not willing to separate from the other as they truly needed each other on this day. After a few moments of silence, Mabel spoke.

"Grunkle Stan may have been a liar and con man but he was also a kind and loving man who always put us ahead of himself when there was danger. He saved us from Zombies, saved my pig Waddles from a Pterodactyl by punching it and like Great Uncle Ford said, saved the world from an all-powerful Demon. Goodbye Grunkle Stan, I love you and I will never forget you."

Mabel looked at Dipper as if to ask if she wanted to say something but he shook his head and Mabel understood, he was probably too upset to say anything in front of everyone. Dipper instead turned to look at Stan one last time.

"I love you Grunkle Stan."

Dipper and Mabel then left the podium. Soos approached it next, his Daughter Lita coming with him holding onto his hand.

"Stan Pines was not just my Boss, he was the closest thing I ever had to a Father. He gave me a job here when I was only 12 years of age even though I had no experience, raised me, and helped me find the love of my life."

Soos indicated to Melody before turning his attention to the Coffin.

"Goodbye Mr. Pines, I love you."

Soos then stepped down and Wendy took the Podium.

"I don't know what to say about Stan Pines that hasn't already been said, he was a lying, thieving jerk but he was also a kind, caring man. He also gave me a job even though I had no experience and I will forever be thankful for that because it meant I didn't have to go to Lumberjack Camp."

Wendy turned her attention to the Coffin.

"Thank you for everything Mr. Pines."

Wendy then left, after a few more people had their time to speak including Mayor Cutebiker, Lazy Susan, new Sheriff Darling and Former Sheriff Blubs the lid of the Coffin was closed. Ford re-entered the room as he, Soos, Dipper, Manly Dan, Blubs and Sheriff Darling each took hold of the Coffin and carried it outside and to the backyard. There was a grave already dug and there was also a Gravestone that read:

"Stanley Joseph Pines

Born: April 1st, 1952

Died: September 30th, 2017

Beloved Brother, Friend, Boss and Uncle."

The group slowly, gently set the Coffin inside of the grave which was dug by Robbie Valentino, Wendy's childhood friend and ex-Boyfriend. The group all circled around the grave as Robbie started to fill it back in. It wasn't until this that it finally set in for Dipper and Mabel that they were never going to see their Great Uncle again and the Twins hugged each other as they cried their eyes out, Ford then hugged them both but he didn't cry as he cried all the tears he had earlier. Soos then hugged all 3 of them and Wendy joined in shortly thereafter. Soon everyone joined in one large group hug as they mourned Great Uncle Stan.

To Be Continued...

(A/N: Hope you enjoyed, if you'll excuse me I need to go cry now after writing that.)

Next Time: Chapter 6: Trouble In Paradise

Gravity Falls is owned by Disney and Alex Hirsch (c) 2012-2016


	6. Chapter 6: Trouble In Paradise

(A/N: For some reason FanFiction isn't pushing my Story up when I've Updated it with the last couple of Chapters and Story Views have suffered because of it, weird. Oh well, let's keep rolling along with the next Chapter! Hope you all enjoy and as usual keep those Reviews coming I really like hearing your Opinions!)

Gravity Fell

A Gravity Falls FanFiction

Rated: T for Mild Language, Alcohol Abuse (In this Chapter only) and Some Sexuality

Summary: 5 years after their trip to Gravity Falls the Pines Twins return after learning that one of their Great Uncles has passed on. As they spend time there to mourn and reflect Dipper becomes torn between two girls, his first crush and his Girlfriend.

Pairings: Dipcifica (Dipper X Pacifica), Wendipper (Dipper X Wendy), Soosody (Soos X Melody)

Chapter 6: Trouble In Paradise

*AUTHOR WARNING: This Chapter is where the T Rating will truly come into effect as there will be some Cursing, a Character gets Drunk and well let's just say some other less than E Rated things happen but nothing too explicit as again this Story is only T Rated. With that in mind, enjoy!*

Mystery Shack

Gravity Falls, Oregon

October 4th, 2017

9:00 am

After the Funeral, there was a Reception in the Living Room where Alcoholic Drinks were served for the Adults and Pitt Soda was served for everyone under 21. Dipper sat in Stan's chair as he calmly sipped a cup full of Pitt, keeping his distance from just about everyone except Mabel who was currently talking with Grenda and Candy nearby.

"Ah, Mr. Pines."

Dipper's attention was immediately caught as Preston and Pricilla Northwest, Pacifica's parents approached him.

"We give you our sincerest condolences over the loss of your Great Uncle."

Dipper sighed, not really wanting to deal with this as he finished his soda before throwing the cup away.

"Thank you, but please just call me Dipper."

Preston nodded.

"Of course, or would you rather us call you Future Mr. Pacifica NorthWest?"

Dipper frowned as he was reminded of the absence of his Girlfriend during the Wake. Dipper got up from his chair and stood in front of the NorthWests, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Speaking of Pacifica...where is she?"

Preston started nervously looking around the room.

"Ummm well...she was not feeling well this Morning so she didn't show."

Dipper could tell Preston was lying to his face and shook his head, a sad smile forming over his face.

"You know...for a Family who has done it for Hundreds of years you NorthWests are really bad at lying."

Dipper then grabbed Preston by his dress shirt and glared at him much to the shock of Pricilla and everyone else in the room.

"Now I'll ask again and you better have a right answer this time. Where...The Heck...Is...Pacifica?"

Preston started sweating bulllets.

"Ummmm well...you see she's..."

Suddenly the sound of heels clicking drew everyone's attention as Pacifica NorthWest entered the room, wearing a less than flattering V-Cut purple dress that had a short skirt, shoulder length purple gloves and purple toeless high heels. She had her purse in one hand and an open Beer in the other.

"I'm here...Dippy poo."

Pacifica's words were slurred and her movements wobbly, the 17 year old Heiress was clearly intoxicated much to the surprise of Manly Dan who provided the Alcohol.

"How can she be drunk? I only just started serving Alcohol!"

Pacifica giggled in her drunken stupor.

"I raided the closet where you hid them...I must've had at least 12 to 20 beers. Took me a while to get a buzz cuz these are cheap as shit, only 2% Alcohol By Volume? Talk about lightweight booze for lightweight people."

Dipper cautiously approached his Girlfriend, a look of concern in his hazel brown eyes.

"Pacifica honey you shouldn't have had that much to drink, heck you shouldn't be drinking at all you're only Seventeen. Let me bring you to my Car and take you a hospi..."

Dipper was interrupted as Pacifica suddenly smashed the beer bottle in her hand over Dipper's head, getting beer in his hair, on his face and soaking his dress shirt. The worst part was it opened a cut on the top of his head which then started to bleed, matting his hair to his face with blood and beer. Mabel gasped in shock and concern and ran to Dipper, tearing a long piece of her dress off before wrapping it around the top of his head tightly to try and stop the bleeding.

"You don't give a shit about me Dipper Pines! You think I didn't see you make googly eyes at Wendy Corduroy at the Diner yesterday?! You two-bit cheating asshole!"

Despite what Pacifica did, Dipper was still concerned about his Girlfriend.

"Pacifica I didn't cheat on you! Nothing happened between Wendy and me, I swear!"

Pacifica blew a raspberry at Dipper.

"You think I believe that?! You've had a crush on her since you first came to this stupid town! Am I honestly not good enough for you?!"

Pacifica suddenly grabbed the top of her dress and tore it off, baring her breasts to everyone at the party including her Parents and her Boyfriend.

"Look at me! I may not be as pretty or as strong as she is but I bet I got bigger boobs than she does!"

Preston quickly removed his dress coat and wrapped it around Pacifica's upper body as he and Pricilla dragged the intoxicated Pacifica out of the Living Room and to their Car. The NorthWests then drove away from the Mystery Shack. Mabel frowned as she watched everything unfold before turning her attention back to her Brother, concern flaring as she saw the hurt look in his eyes. It was bad enough he was injured, but now his heart looked broken after everything Pacifica said.

"Are you ok Dipper?"

Dipper nodded and sighed.

"I'll be alright Mabel...I just...I don't..."

Mabel didn't need to hear anymore to know what Dipper was likely going to say next. Taking ahold of Dipper's hand, she led him back upstairs to the Attic while everyone else in the Reception tried to get over what they just saw. Mabel led Dipper to his bed.

"Sit down."

Dipper obediently sat down on his bed and Mabel cautiously unwrapped his head which thankfully stopped bleeding but it was still a pretty nasty looking cut.

"I think we should take you to the Hospital bro bro."

Dipper shook his head.

"I don't want to go to the Hospital, Pacifica might be there."

Mabel frowned, though she expected Dipper may say something like that.

"Well unless you expect me to know how to close this wound myself we have no choice, unless of course you wanna bleed to death in bed Dipper."

Despite the somberness of the situation both Dipper and Mabel shared a little laugh at that. Suddenly there was a knock at the door, which opened shortly thereafter and Wendy Corduroy entered the room.

"I can do it, I just need a sterile needle and some thread."

Mabel immediately went to her purse, while she did that Wendy approached Dipper with a sympathetic smile as she removed her dress coat and rolled up her sleeves. She then quickly went to the Bathroom, grabbed gauze, bandages and medical tape from the Medicine Cabinet as well as a Washcloth which she turned the faucet over until it was soaked before wringing some of the water out. She then returned to the room and gently cleaned Dipper's cut with the Washcloth before also wiping Beer and blood from his face and neck.

"You gonna be alright dude?"

Dipper shrugged and sighed.

"I don't know I mean...you saw what happened in there. Things may be over between me and Pacifica."

Wendy nodded and placed a comforting hand on Dipper's shoulder.

"Look on the bright side...it's better something like this happened now than many years down the line. Maybe she wasn't the right girl for you after all."

Dipper again only shrugged and Mabel handed a sewing needle and a spool of thread to Wendy.

"I sterilize all my needles so that one should be fine."

Wendy took the needle and thread and pointed to Dipper's bed beside him.

"I'm going to need you to be by Dipper's side Mabel to hold him still and comfort him, because this is going to hurt. Alot. Trust me, I've had this done to me before."

Mabel nodded and sat down next to Dipper before placing one hand on Dipper's shoulder while she took Dipper's hand and gave it a reassuring squeeze with her other one. Wendy needled the thread and looked Dipper in the eye.

"Are you sure you want to do this dude? A Doctor would probably give you something to take your mind off the pain."

Dipper nodded.

"I'm sure, just do it and get it over with."

Wendy took a deep breath before lowering the needle to Dipper's head, she then stuck it into the skin which immediately made Dipper tense up.

"Calm down Dipper, it'll hurt alot worse if you tense up."

Dipper took a few deep breaths and let them out before closing his eyes.

"Do it."

Wendy pushed the needle in as gently as she could before sliding it under the cut and pushing it up through the other side, all the while Dipper tried his best not to move or make a sound. Tears were welling up in his eyes however which Mabel took notice of and did her best to comfort her Brother. Dipper's fingers dug into the flesh of Mabel's hand which caused her pain but she endured it for her Brother. After about 30 Minutes and 12 stitches Wendy cut the thread with her teeth and tied the ends together in a knot.

"There, all done."

Dipper let out a sigh of relief before letting go of Mabel's hand, which he noticed once his eyes opened was bleeding a little from some superficial cuts because he dug his nails into it.

"Oh my gosh Mabel I'm sorry!"

Mabel shook her head and smiled.

"It's alright bro bro, it doesn't really hurt. I'm just glad YOU are alright."

Using the gauze, bandages and tape she got from the Bathroom, Wendy dressed Dipper's newly sewn wound before also wrapping Mabel's hand. Mabel then looked at Wendy and Dipper before getting up off the bed and heading to the door.

"I'm going back to the Reception, Wendy could you stay here with Dipper?"

Wendy smiled and Dipper looked confused.

"Of course."

Mabel smiled back.

"Take good care of him."

Before Dipper could say anything to protest Mabel left the room, smiling and winking at Dipper just before she closed the door behind her. After a few moments of awkward silence Dipper looked at Wendy and smiled nervously.

"Hey."

Wendy smiled back and sat down on the bed next to him.

"Hey dude."

Dipper hadn't felt this nervous since he was a kid and Wendy was a Teenager, maybe Pacifica was right, maybe he did still love her. Dipper looked at her with a grateful but nervous smile.

"Thank you Wendy, where did you learn how to do that?"

Wendy shrugged.

"When you live with a family that cuts down Trees for a living you end up seeing alot of cuts and bruises, I once had to stitch a gash on my Father's arm THIS big."

Wendy made a gap between her hands 6" long, much to Dipper's shock.

"Manly Dan gets injuries?"

Wendy giggled a little.

"Trust me, when I have to take care of him he's not so "Manly". He HATES hydrogen peroxide, screams and cries like a little girl whenever I use it to clean his wounds."

Both Wendy and Dipper shared a hearty laugh at that, the image of Manly Dan crying like a baby popping into Dipper's mind. Dipper suddenly started to feel tired, a little woozy from the bloodloss he suffered from the wound inflicted on him by Pacifica. Noticing this, Wendy gently placed her hands on the sides of Dipper's head and eased it into her lap, much to his surprise.

"Wendy?"

Wendy smiled down at him.

"You're probably a little woozy from bloodloss. Go ahead and take a nap dude, I don't mind."

Dipper wanted to argue that he wasn't tired at all but the fluttering closed of his eyes spoke for him. Shortly thereafter, Dipper fell asleep in Wendy's lap. Wendy continued to smile, a look of fondness in her emerald green eyes. She gently ran a soothing hand through Dipper's hair, making sure she didn't touch his wound as she watched him sleep.

To Be Continued...

(A/N: As usual I hope you enjoyed and I hope the Content of this Chapter didn't turn you off from my Story! Things are going to get better for Dipper and Mabel I promise! :))

Next Time: Chapter 7: Heir To The Throne

Gravity Falls is owned by Disney and Alex Hirsch (c) 2012-2016


	7. Chapter 7: Heir To The Throne

(A/N: That last Chapter got a better response than I thought it would, thank you! Here's the next Chapter and as always please leave a Review I love reading them! By the way this one is going to be a mostly Mabel-centered Chapter.)

Gravity Fell

A Gravity Falls FanFiction

Rated: T for Mild Language and Some Sexuality

Summary: 5 years after their trip to Gravity Falls the Pines Twins return after learning that one of their Great Uncles has passed on. As they spend time there to mourn and reflect Dipper becomes torn between two girls, his first crush and his Girlfriend.

Pairings: Dipcifica (Dipper X Pacifica), Wendipper (Dipper X Wendy), Soosody (Soos X Melody)

Chapter 7: Heir To The Throne

Mystery Shack

Gravity Falls, Oregon

October 4th, 2017

9:40 am

Mabel walked back downstairs and returned to the Reception, just as things were starting to finally calm down from the unpleasantness caused by Pacifica Northwest's drunken rampage. Ford was now with the Reception after he spent some time at his Brother's grave and he noticed Mabel returning to the Reception.

"Mabel, there you are. I heard about what happened, is Dipper going to be alright?"

Mabel nodded.

"He had a pretty bad cut on the top of his head but Wendy treated it, she's still with him right now. He's probably going to be gone for the rest of the Reception."

A small smile appeared on Mabel's face as she thought about Dipper and Wendy being together, truth be told she never supported Dipper's relationship with Pacifica. Even though she and Pacifica were friends to her it felt like her Brother was dating their distant Cousin or something gross like that. Ford sighed with relief and nodded.

"Very well then, I guess I've put this off for long enough. I wanted to read this with Dipper present but I suppose you could pass the news to him once he's better."

Ford reached into another one of his pockets and pulled out a typed out piece of paper.

"This is Stanley's Last Will and Testament."

Ford adjusted his glasses, cleared his throat before he started reading.

"If you are reading this Ford, it means that I have gone on to the great beyond without you. I'm sorry bro but that's just the way things work sometimes. But don't worry I will always love you and watch over you and just make sure my rotting corpse is buried behind the Mystery Shack..."

Ford tried his hardest not to start crying again as he continued to read, he then looked at Soos who was with his Wife and Daughter,

"...Anyway here is how I will split up my things. To Jesus Ramirez or "Soos" as everyone knows him, my most loyal Employee and the Son I never had, I leave the Will to the Mystery Shack. You already run it and now, you own it."

Soos started to tear up when he heard Stanley refer to him as his Son in his Will. Ford then turned his attention to Mabel.

"To my Grand Nephew and Niece Dipper and Mabel I leave my dirty mon...I mean my life's savings of $50,000 which I buried under an Oak Tree out front in a Wooden Barrel. You may split it between yourselves however you wish, just don't spend it all in one place."

Mabel too started to tear up, even in death her Great Uncle turned one of his many crimes into something good. In this case it was financial security for her and her Brother. Ford looked up from the paper at the next sentence.

"Next on the Will is Wendy but it doesn't feel right reading it without her here."

Manly Dan stepped forward.

"I'll tell her whatever it is when she comes home."

Ford nodded and cleared his throat once again.

"Very well...to my lazy bum of an Employee Wendy Corduroy I leave all the f**ks I don't give."

Ford's eyes widened the moment he read that sentence, he then double checked the Will to make sure he read it correctly. Manly Dan looked shocked and infuriated at first but after a few moments of awkward silence the anger turned to a smile and he started laughing.

"That sounds like something that old codger would say!"

Letting out a sigh of relief, Ford started laughing as well and soon the entire room shared a loud, hearty laugh. It relieved any tension left in the room after the Pacifica incident and provided some much needed levity for everyone in mourning. Once the laughter died down Ford looked the Will over once more before he folded the paper back up and put it back in his pocket.

"That is all. Thank you all for coming."

To Be Continued...

(A/N: I know this one was a little on the short side, I'm sorry! I promise the next one will be MUCH longer!)

Next Time: Chapter 8: Time Eliminates Barriers

Gravity Falls is owned by Disney and Alex Hirsch (c) 2012-2016


	8. Chapter 8: Time Eliminates Barriers

(A/N: Here we go Chapter 8! Hope you all have been enjoying this FanFic so far! As usual if you like this Story please leave a Review! I love reading them, just don't post Spam "Reviews" like anxresi did.)

Gravity Fell

A Gravity Falls FanFiction

Rated: T for Mild Language and Some Sexuality

Summary: 5 years after their trip to Gravity Falls the Pines Twins return after learning that one of their Great Uncles has passed on. As they spend time there to mourn and reflect Dipper becomes torn between two girls, his first crush and his Girlfriend.

Pairings: Dipcifica (Dipper X Pacifica), Wendipper (Dipper X Wendy), Soosody (Soos X Melody)

Chapter 8: Time Eliminates Barriers

Mystery Shack

Gravity Fall, Oregon

October 4th, 2017

10:30 am

After the guests paid their final respects to Stanley Pines and left Ford headed back to his Underground Lab, Soos and Melody started cleaning up the Living Room and setting stuff back up for when the Mystery Shack reopens for the public and Mabel went upstairs to check on Dipper and Wendy. As Mabel approached the door to her and Dipper's room she heard a faint snoring sound coming from inside. Opening the door slowly, Mabel's hazel brown eyes were met with the sight of Wendy sitting on Dipper's bed asleep while Dipper was laying on her asleep also, his head nestled neatly in her lap. Mabel grinned widely at the sight before grabbing her iPhone and taking a photo of them which she immediately Uploaded to her Facebook. She then silently opened the door the rest of the way and crept into the room before sitting down on her own bed. Mabel took a deep breath before suddenly speaking in a loud though not quite screaming voice, just loud enough to get Wendy and Dipper's attention.

"As much as I love seeing you two together you're not planning on sleeping the rest of the day away are you?"

Wendy and Dipper were both startled awake, Dipper sitting up accidentally headbutting Wendy in the chin causing Wendy to bang the back of her head against the wall. Mabel started rolling around in bed laughing as Dipper and Wendy scooted away from each other to opposite sides of the bed, bright red blushes on each other's faces.

"You two are just too precious!"

Mabel's laughter was cut short however as Dipper rubbed the top of his head around where his wound was and she immediately got up rushed to her Brother's side.

"Oh my gosh Dipper I'm sorry I forgot about your wound! Are you okay? Is it bleeding?"

Dipper brought his hand back and thankfully it was clean, no blood which meant the wound wasn't reopened. Dipper then turned his attention to Wendy who also had a look of concern on her face, any embarrassment she felt a moment ago long gone. Dipper smiled reassuringly at both Wendy and his Sister.

"I'm okay, though I should probably take a shower. I reek of Beer and there's still blood in my hair."

Mabel nodded and watched as Dipper grabbed a change of clothes, left the room and headed for the Bathroom.

"Just be careful of that wound in there!"

Dipper only nodded as he closed the Bathroom door behind him. Mabel then turned her attention to Wendy, a sly smile crossing her features.

"So...what were you and Dipper doing in here while I was gone?"

Wendy blushed a deep red as she waved her hands in front of her defensively.

"Nothing! Nothing! I just...he was really tired from the blood loss and I didn't want to leave his side so I let him sleep in my lap, that's all!"

Mabel giggled at Wendy's embarrassment.

"You sure can be as adorkable as my Brother sometimes."

Mabel's silly smile then turned into a sincere one.

"Seriously though, thank you for looking after my Brother...you're always there for him when I'm not around. You're like...his Guardian Angel."

Wendy's embarrassment faded and she returned the smile, though there was still a hint of a blush on her cheeks.

"Of course...he's my best friend."

Mabel made an "And?" motion with her hand, much to Wendy's confusion.

"Huh?"

Mabel laughed.

"Oh come on Wendy you can't be that dense, I know you've always had a thing for Dipper you were just afraid to admit it because he was 12 and you were 15. But you know what they say about time, it has a way of removing Barriers. You're both Adults now, you should tell him how you feel. I guarantee you he still feels the same."

Wendy's blush returned and she stood up from the bed, she then hastily made her way towards the door.

"I...I don't know what you're talking about. I'm...gonna go. Tell Dipper I hope he feels better and I'll see him later."

Before Mabel could protest Wendy left the room and ran down the hall, accidentally bumping into Dipper as he was leaving the Bathroom, fully clothed and drying his hair.

"Oof! Geez, where's the fire Wendy?"

Wendy said nothing instead she rushed down the stairs, put on her boots and ran out the door much to Dipper's confusion.

"What was that all about?..."

Wendy ran to her Truck before getting inside and leaning her head against the Steering Wheel, trying to catch her breath. Was Mabel right? Did she love Dipper after all this time? Deciding now wasn't the time to think about this Wendy turned on her Truck and drove away from the Mystery Shack and headed back home.

To Be Continued...

(A/N: Hope you enjoyed! I know I said this Chapter would be much longer, sorry about that I will try harder the next time.)

Next Time: Chapter 9: NorthWest Disaster Area

Gravity Falls is owned by Disney and Alex Hirsch (c) 2012-2016


	9. Chapter 9: NorthWest Disaster Area

(A/N: I am loving the Reviews, especially the ones with constructive criticism because they always make me want to do better, keep them coming! Anyway, this is going to be a Pacifica-centered Chapter. And to my most frequent Reviewer Gold Testament if you're reading this, POV doesn't really work with my Writing style. I tried but I got frustrated after writing the first Paragraph, sorry dude but I hope you enjoy this Chapter anyways just like I hope everyone enjoys it!)

Gravity Fell

A Gravity Falls FanFiction

Rated: T for Mild Language and Some Sexuality

Summary: 5 years after their trip to Gravity Falls the Pines Twins return after learning that one of their Great Uncles has passed on. As they spend time there to mourn and reflect Dipper becomes torn between two girls, his first crush and his Girlfriend.

Pairings: Dipcifica (Dipper X Pacifica), Wendipper (Dipper X Wendy), Soosody (Soos X Melody)

Chapter 9: NorthWest Disaster Area

NorthWest Suburban Home

Gravity Falls, Oregon

October 4th, 2017

4:00 pm

"Did anyone get the number on that truck that ran over my head?...I wanna...sue 'em..."

If the Definition for Pain had a picture next to it, it would probably be of Pacifica NorthWest's head. The Heiress to the NorthWest family fortune woke up in her room in the mid afternoon after her Parents drove her home from Stan Pine's funeral with a massive hangover. The migraine was bad enough but on top of that, Pacifica's stomach also felt empty after all the puking she did when she got home.

"20 beers? The f**k was I thinking?...I think I'm going to need my stomach pumped..."

Pacifica crawled on her hands and knees out of bed, still wearing the Dress she wore at the Reception but also a purple Tanktop to cover herself after she ripped the upper half off.

"This dress cost me $200,000..."

But the moment she tried to get back on her feet her legs wobbled and she fell right back on the bed. As she rubbed the sides of her temple with her fingers, it was then that she remembered flashing Dipper and everyone else at the Reception. And then there was all the mean, awful, terrible things she said about him. He was her Boyfriend, a man who had been 100% faithful to her and she treated him like trash. Then there was the smashed bottle over his head...would she ever be able to show her face in front of him again?

"Oh God...what have I done?"

Pacifica again tried to get up, this time using her Dresser as an Anchor as she made her way towards the Bathroom to Shower. As she shed the tattered remains of her Dress and stepped under the shower head, letting the hot water wash the smell of beer away as well as providing some mild migraine relief she thought about Dipper and how unfair she was to him. But at the same time the question still lingered in the back of her mind: Did Dipper still love Wendy? The signs were all there at the Diner Dipper was blushing, stuttering and gawking all things he didn't do around her. Once she finished her Shower, Pacifica took some Asprin from the Medicine Cabinet and changed into one of her many purple outfits. As she headed to the Kitchen to get some Coffee one thought was stuck in her mind: Should she let Dipper go? She loved him, and she believed that Dipper loved her too but at the same time she always knew that Wendy was Dipper's first love and that she was just his 2nd choice. She had accepted that at first because she loved him so much but she wasn't a kid anymore, she was an Adult now and needed to make her own decisions. As she sat down at the Kitchen table with a Cup of Coffee she sighed.

"What do I do?..."

She heard footsteps nearby and turned to see her Mother Pricilla walk into the Kitchen.

"Hello honey, are you feeling better?"

Pacifica nodded, taking a few sips of her Coffee.

"Hi Mom, yeah I will be...eventually."

Pricilla sat down next to her Daughter. After a few moments of awkward silence broken up by Pacifica occasionally taking a sip of her Coffee Pacifica spoke.

"Mom...did Dad ever love anyone before he loved you?"

Pricilla was a bit taken aback by the question.

"What do you mean? Honey, is this about Dipper?"

Pacifica nodded.

"Before we got together he was in love with this redhead named Wendy Corduroy, but he never got together with her because he was younger than her. I thought he was over her but just yesterday when he came with me to the Diner she was all over him and he was looking at her instead of me...I think he's still in love with her."

Tears started to well up in Pacifica's eyes, Pricilla sighed and placed a comforting hand on Pacifica's shoulder.

"Sometimes we can't help who we love honey, just like you can't help that you love Dipper he can't help that he loves Wendy."

Pacifica started to cry.

"Maybe...but that doesn't make it hurt any less."

Pricilla wrapped her arms around Pacifica comfortingly, holding her Daughter close and letting her head rest just above her chest. Pacifica wrapped her arms around her Mother equally tight, it wasn't very often that Pricilla acted like a real Mom to her so she took moments like this where she could.

"I know it hurts honey, but sometimes we have to let the ones we love go so that they can find happiness whether it's with us or not."

Pacifica buried her face into her Mother's shoulder as she cried. Eventually the tears stopped but Pacifica didn't let go.

"I love you Mom and thank you. I think I know what to do now."

Pricilla ran her fingers through Pacifica's hair and kissed the top of her head.

"I love you too sweetheart. Do what you think is best for you."

From the Kitchen doorway Preston NortWest watched, disgusted by how weak his Daughter was acting instead of joining his Wife and Daughter he turned around and left.

To Be Continued...

(A/N: Hope you enjoyed!)

Next Time: Chapter 10: Back To San Francisco?

Gravity Falls is owned by Disney and Alex Hirsch (c) 2012-2016


	10. Chapter 10: Return To San Francisco?

(A/N: Over 3,000 Views! Thank you all I'm glad you're enjoying this Story! We are getting close to the end, there are only 2 or 3 Chapters left after this one. As usual I hope you enjoy this one and please leave a Review! And please keep the Spam at a minimum okay? :))

Gravity Fell

A Gravity Falls FanFiction

Rated: T for Mild Language, Violence (In this Chapter only) and Some Sexuality

Summary: 5 years after their trip to Gravity Falls the Pines Twins return after learning that one of their Great Uncles has passed on. As they spend time there to mourn and reflect Dipper becomes torn between two girls, his first crush and his Girlfriend.

Pairings: Dipcifica (Dipper X Pacifica), Wendipper (Dipper X Wendy), Soosody (Soos X Melody)

Chapter 10: Return To San Francisco?

*Warning: There will be blood in this Chapter, and possibly death?*

Mystery Shack

Gravity Falls, Oregon

October 4th, 2017

6:00 pm

Ford, Dipper, Mabel, Soos and his Family were gathered around the Kitchen Table eating a Large Pizza that Ford ordered, well except for Soos who still had his Infinite Pizza Slice he got from his Time Wish. Ford, Soos, Melody and Lita sat on one side and Dipper and Mabel on the other. Dipper was now clothed in an orange shirt and jean shorts and Mabel was now wearing her iconic "Shooting Star" Sweater and a beige skirt. Soos looked at Dipper and Mabel, a look of sadness in his eyes.

"So you guys are really going back to San Francisco in the morning? I was hoping you would stay longer than that."

Dipper sighed.

"We wanted to stay longer Soos believe me, but we have our own business now in San Francisco and we've been gone long enough as is. Who knows how many calls we missed while we were gone?"

Mabel brought her fist up to her mouth and coughed into it.

"*Cough* None *Cough* sorry I had a tickle in my throat."

Dipper frowned.

"Thanks for the vote of confidence sis, geez."

Mabel smiled playfully.

"Oh don't be a sour puss bro bro! Remember Grunkle Stan left us behind a lot of money so even if we don't get any work we'll be fine!"

Mabel then looked at Ford.

"Speaking of which Great Uncle Ford...it seems like Grunkle Stan didn't leave you anything in his Will. What gives?"

Ford smiled.

"It's quite alright, I wasn't really expecting anything because he left me everything I need right here. I still have my Lab, my Research, my Health, and thanks to Soos and his Family I still have a Roof over my head and Food on my table. I'll be alright."

Mabel frowned, not convinced that Ford was telling the whole truth. Before she could say anything however there was a loud knock on the front door, Soos got up to see who it is.

"Must be Tourists...foreign Tourists who can't read the "Closed For Dinner" sign out front..."

Soos opened the door and standing on the porch was Preston Northwest, his arms crossed over his chest and an angry look in his eyes.

"Oh hello Mr. NorthWest! Sorry but the Mystery Shack is closed you'll have to come another time if you want a Tour."

Preston didn't move from where he was standing.

"Where is Dipper Pines?"

Soos frowned.

"Mr. Northwest Dipper is eating dinner right now so now may not be a good time to..."

Suddenly Preston stepped through the doorway, shoving Soos out of his path sending him crashing into the Postcard Stand much to the shock of everyone at the Dinner Table. Especially his Wife and Daughter who immediately rushed to his side. Soos was dazed but appeared to be unharmed.

"Daddy!"/"Soos! Honey! Are you ok?"

Preston walked towards the Kitchen, cracking his knuckles.

"Dipper Pines."

Dipper rose up from the Table and calmly walked over to Preston.

"Mr. NorthWest whatever it is you're here for I'm sure we can just talk about it without the need for vio..."

Dipper was cut off as Preston punched Dipper in the face, hard. Dipper stumbled backwards but remained on his feet, a bruise on his cheek and blood trickling from his mouth. Mabel rose from her table to check on Dipper but Dipper held his hand out in a silent request for her to stay there.

"You classless piece of garbage! How dare you break my dear Pacifica's heart?!"

Dipper's calmness immediately turned to anger.

"Break her heart?! I did no such thing!"

Preston pointed an accusing finger at Dipper.

"Don't lie to me boy! I heard directly from her lips that you've been seeing some Lumberjack Redheaded Harlot behind her back!"

Dipper looked at Preston incredulously, as if he had sprouted another head from his body.

"You mean Wendy? Me and her are just friends Mr. NorthWest! Nothing more!"

Preston obviously didn't believe Dipper and took another swing at him, however this time Dipper saw it coming and caught his fist.

"I don't want to fight you Mr. Northwest! Let's just talk this out!"

Preston took a swing at Dipper with his other fist but Dipper caught that hand too.

"Come on Mr. NorthWest you're being ridiculous!"

Preston answered by headbutting Dipper, the crown of his head meeting Dipper's "Lil' Dipper" Birthmark. This caused Dipper to let go of his fists and stumble back, though no visible damage had been done to his forehead. Preston then got in a fighting stance.

"I'm going to beat an apology out of you! You backstabbing, retarded, Nephew of a dead piece of shit Conman!"

Preston bringing up Grunkle Stan in a derogatory manner was the last straw, any thoughts Dipper had about ending this before someone got hurt was thrown out the Window. Dipper took a deep breath and took a stance familiar to anyone who has ever watched a Bruce Lee Movie. This made Preston laugh.

"Oh! You think you know Kung Fu huh? You think watching all those stupid 1970s Kung Fu Movies will save you?"

Preston started taking swings at Dipper but Dipper dodged each of them easily either by moving his head or parrying them away with his hands. Frustrated, Preston tried lunging at Dipper but Dipper grabbed Preston by one of his arms and used his momentum to flip him over his shoulder sending him crashing to the wooden floor. Dipper looked down at Preston, a smirk on his face as he saw the confusion and anger in his eyes.

"Actually I'm a 3rd Degree Black Belt in Jeet Kune Do, when you are in the kind of business I'm in you need to know how to defend yourself."

Seething with anger, Preston tried to get back to his feet only to be stopped by Dipper threateningly hovering his sneakered foot just above his face.

"Uh-uh you're not going anywhere until the authorities get here."

Dipper looked at Mabel.

"Mabel, call the Cops."

Mabel nodded and pulled her iPhone out of her skirt pocket.

"Dad! What are you doing?!"

Both Dipper and Preston's attentions were turned as Pacifica entered the Mystery Shack. She noticed Dipper was bleeding from the mouth and gasped, running over to him paying her Father no mind. Pacifica hugged Dipper briefly before placing her hands on the sides of his face and examining it for injury.

"Oh my gosh Dipper you're bleeding! Are you ok?!"

Dipper nodded and smiled. Neither of them noticed while they were occupied with one another Preston was slowly getting to his feet and reaching into his Jacket.

"I'm alright Pacifica, your Father got a cheap shot in but that's all."

Mabel was in the middle of calling the Police when she noticed Preston pull a 9MM Pistol out of his Jacket. Her eyes widened like saucers.

"DIPPER! LOOK OUT!"

Dipper turned to look back at Preston as he raised the Pistol and started pulling on the Trigger. The rest seemed to happen in slow motion, just as the gun fired Pacifica spun Dipper around so that he was behind her and took the bullet to the midsection for him much to the shock and horror of both Dipper and Preston. Pacifica's purple T-Shirt started to darken as blood started to pour from the bullet wound before Pacifica collapsed to the floor, unmoving, her eyes closed. Preston dropped the Pistol in shock as he looked at his Daughter's seemingly lifeless body.

"Pacifica!"

Dipper's shock shortly turned to rage as he kicked Preston as hard as he could in the face, blood and teeth sent flying from his mouth and knocking him unconscious. Dipper then kneeled by Pacifica and pulled her into his arms, not caring that her blood was starting to stain his shorts and his shirt. He placed his hand on Pacifica's wound, pressing down to desperately try and stop the bleeding but she was losing blood and fast.

"Pacifica! Pacifica open your eyes! Please!"

Dipper looked at Mabel desperately as she requested an Ambulance as well as a Police Car before joining her Brother by Pacifica's side while Ford kicked Preston's gun away and tied up his hands so that he couldn't get away in case he regained consciousness before the Police came. Pacifica's eyes slowly opened and she smiled when she saw Dipper looking at her, tears streaming down his cheeks.

"Hey Dip...I'm glad you're okay..."

Dipper shook his head frantically.

"No no no don't talk Pacifica! Save your strength! The Ambulance will be here shortly! Please hold on!"

Pacifica's smile never wavered as she raised a hand to Dipper's cheek and cupped it, looking deep into his hazel brown eyes.

"It's...alright...Dipper...now you can finally be free of me..."

Dipper started to cry harder.

"Don't say things like that! Please Pacifica hold on! I love you!"

Tears started to swell up in Pacifica's eyes as well.

"I know...you do...but...it's okay...I know...you never...loved me...as much...as her."

Dipper frantically shook his head again.

"That's not true damn it!"

The sounds of Police sirens as well as Ambulance sirens could be heard as the Authorities arrived at the Mystery Shack.

"The Authorities are here Pacifica! It's going to be ok just hold on!"

Pacifica's eyes started to slowly close, causing Dipper to panic even more and cry harder.

"No Pacifica you have to stay awake! PLEASE!"

Pacifica kept smiling even as she faded away in Dipper's arms.

"I...love you...Dipper."

Pacifica then went limp in her Boyfriend's arms. Dipper desperately shook Pacifica once, twice, there times, as hard as he could, nothing. Sherriff Darling, new Deputy Gideon and a few Medics finally arrived inside the Mystery Shack but it appeared they were too late. Dipper sobbed as he screamed to the Heavens out of grief.

"Pacifica?! PACIFICA?! PACIFICAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

To Be Continued...

(A/N: Sorry about the Cliffhanger! I know, I'm evil! Anyway, hope you enjoyed!)

Next Time: Chapter 11: Fallen Pinetree

Gravity Falls is owned by Disney and Alex Hirsch (c) 2012-2016


	11. Chapter 11: Fallen Pinetree

(A/N: 2 Chapters left after this one! Hope you enjoy it and as always keep those Reviews coming!)

Gravity Fell

A Gravity Falls FanFiction

Rated: T for Mild Language and Some Sexuality

Summary: 5 years after their trip to Gravity Falls the Pines Twins return after learning that one of their Great Uncles has passed on. As they spend time there to mourn and reflect Dipper becomes torn between two girls, his first crush and his Girlfriend.

Pairings: Dipcifica (Dipper X Pacifica), Wendipper (Dipper X Wendy), Soosody (Soos X Melody)

Chapter 11: Fallen Pinetree

Eustace Befufftlefumpter Memorial Hospital

Gravity Falls, Oregon

October 4th, 2017

9:00 pm

Dipper, Mabel and Pricilla NorthWest were in the Waiting Room as Doctors were working on Pacifica in Emergency Care. Dipper was hunched over, had his head in his hands and was nervously tapping his foot, his shirt and shorts still covered in Pacifica's blood. Mabel was doing her best to comfort her Brother, placing one hand on his back and rubbing soothing circles on it while her other hand rested comfortingly on his thigh. Pricilla was a whole 'nother story, she was just sitting there in shock, mascara tears on her cheeks from when she cried after initially hearing the news that her Daughter was shot and that Preston was the shooter. Preston was currently in captivity at the Gravity Falls Police Station for Assault, 2 counts of Attempted Murder, Possession Of A Deadly Weapon, and depending on how things went with Pacifica potentially Murder. Just then the trio heard footsteps from nearby and Wendy, now wearing a Tanktop, Jeans and Boots walked over. She looked at Dipper and frowned with concern before sitting on the opposite side of Mabel and wrapped her arms around Dipper's head, bringing it to rest on her shoulder. Dipper didn't even look up but he knew who it was by her pale skin and wrapped his arms around her waist as Wendy attempted to comfort him. Wendy ran her fingers though Dipper's hair with one hand while the other rubbed his back up and down, soothingly. Wendy looked at Mabel while trying to comfort Dipper.

"I heard about what happened, how's Pacifica?"

Mabel sighed and shook her head.

"It doesn't look good, she was shot in the stomach and lost alot of blood."

After about 5 more minutes the doors to Emergency Care swung open and a tall man wearing scrubs covered in blood walked through. He removed his Surgical Mask before speaking.

"Are you Pacifica NorthWest's family?"

Dipper let go of Wendy before standing up, Mabel and Pricilla did as well.

"I'm her Mother, he's her Boyfriend and she's her Friend. How is she Doctor?"

After a moment of silence the Doctor smiled.

"She's going to make it, the blood loss was severe but we were able to remove the bullet and close the wound in time. She's stable and is breathing on her own."

Dipper, Mabel and Pricilla all sighed in relief, but then the Doctor's smile suddenly faded.

"But..."

Dipper looked at the Doctor in confusion, worry flaring in his stomach once again.

"But?..."

The Doctor pulled out two X-Rays, it was of Pacifica's spine, one had the bullet in it and the other didn't.

"The bullet pierced her spine, between the Lumbar and the Thoracic Regions. While she will live...I'm afraid she may never walk again."

Pricilla started crying again, while Dipper just stood there in shock tears welling up in his eyes. He looked down as he clenched his fists tightly.

"This...this is all my fault."

Mabel looked at her Brother in shock.

"Don't say that Dipper! Preston was the one who shot her, not you!"

Dipper shook his head.

"But that bullet was meant for me Mabel, I should be the one on that Bed right now."

Mabel then did something Dipper never thought she'd do, she slapped him. Dipper stood there in shock, holding his cheek which was also the same cheek that Preston punched earlier so it made it even more painful. What shocked him even more was the fact Mabel was crying, crying harder than she was when Pacifica was shot.

"Jason Alex Pines! Don't you EVER say something like that again you hear me?!"

Hearing Mabel call him by his Birth Name was a shock to Dipper's system, more so than the slap. Mabel got closer to Dipper and he flinched, expecting her to slap him again but instead she hugged him as tightly as she could burying her face into his chest as she sobbed.

"When I saw Preston pull that gun out I thought I was about to lose you! I was so scared! If Pacifica hadn't done it I would have!"

Dipper got over the shock and wrapped his arms back around her equally tight.

"I'm sorry I scared you Mabel."

Mabel shook her head and pulled back to look in his eyes, a small smile appearing on her face.

"Don't apologize, I'm just glad you're alive Dipper."

The Doctor cleared his throat to get their attention and Dipper and Mabel separated.

"You may see her if you want, she should be waking shortly."

Pricilla immediately rushed into the room and Mabel looked at Dipper.

"You go see her, me and Wendy will wait here for you."

Dipper nodded and followed Pricilla into the room. Mabel then walked back over to Wendy and sat down next to her. After a few moments of awkward silence Mabel spoke.

"Hey Wendy...I'm sorry about what happened at the Mystery Shack earlier today, it wasn't my business to get involved in what was happening between you and Dipper."

Wendy shook her head and smiled at Mabel.

"Dude don't worry about it, you were only looking out for him. Besides...you were right."

Mabel looked at Wendy with confusion.

"I was?"

Wendy nodded.

"I do love him...I've loved him for some time now. Ever since you two first came to Gravity Falls I've admired just how strong and how close you two are and after all the times Dipper saved me and showed how much he loved me...I fell in love right back. I tried not to, my mind kept telling me that it was wrong to love someone younger than you, but I couldn't help it. I tried pushing him away, you remember the whole ordeal with the Shape Shifter..."

Mabel nodded.

"...that was just me trying to get Dipper to fall out of love with me because I was too old for him at the time. But, it's like you said: Time eliminates barriers of age."

Wendy then sighed.

"It's just too bad I'm telling you all this as he is currently seeing his Girlfriend."

Inside the Emergency Care room Pacifica was awake hooked up to a few of machines including the Heart Monitor, a Ventilator which wasn't currently in use because as the Doctor said she was able to breathe on her own, an IV bag and a bag pumping blood into her system. Dipper was sitting on a chair next to her bedside and Pricilla was on the opposite side, crying again though this time those tears were of relief. Dipper placed his hand on Pacifica's and gently gripped it, a look of shame in his eyes.

"I'm so sorry Pacifica..."

Pacifica smiled at him and gave his hand a little squeeze.

"I'm not."

Dipper looked at her in confusion.

"How can you not be? The Doctor said you may never walk again and it's all because I got careless around your Father!"

Pacifica shook her head, her smile never wavering.

"It's not your fault, you didn't know he was armed and besides...I'd do it again in a heartbeat if I could."

Dipper started to cry again, frantically wiping at his eyes with his other hand.

"Dipper..."

Dipper's attention was brought back to Pacifica.

"You do love her...don't you?"

Dipper opened his mouth to protest but Pacifica made a "Hush" motion with her other hand.

"Don't deny it, it's written all over your face whenever she's near you."

Dipper decided she would get mad if he was dishonest with her so he simply nodded. Surprisingly, Pacifica didn't seem upset her smile was still there.

"Don't feel bad, I understand. I understood from the moment we got together that I was second best to her in your heart, and it's ok."

Dipper again opened his mouth to protest but again Pacifica silently asked for him to keep quiet.

"I'll always love you Dipper Pines...but I'm letting you go. It's for the best, better we separated now than say 10, 20 years down the line."

Dipper said nothing, no words were needed as he looked at her with sadness in his eyes. Pacifica removed her hand from Dipper's and placed it on his cheek.

"Hey it's going to be ok, I promise. We may no longer be together but that doesn't mean we won't still be close, I'll always be your friend no matter what."

Dipper placed his hand over hers and gently gripped it, closing his eyes.

"Promise me."

Dipper's eyes snapped back open.

"Huh?"

Pacifica's smile turned into a stern look to show how serious she was being.

"Promise me that you'll be happy with her. I don't want to hear about you two breaking up because you feel guilt because of me."

Dipper took a deep breath and let it out in a long sigh, he then looked Pacifica in her bright blue eyes.

"I promise Pacifica."

Pacifica's smile returned.

"Good...now go get her you bad boy."

Dipper reluctantly let her hand go and turned around, leaving the Room leaving Pacifica alone with her Mother.

To Be Continued...

(A/N: Why yes, Dipper's "real name" is based upon Jason Ritter and Alex Hirsch Dipper's Voice Actor and the Series Creator the Man who the Character is based upon! :D Hope you enjoyed!)

Next Time: Chapter 12: Home Is Where The Heart Is

Gravity Falls is owned by Disney and Alex Hirsch (c) 2012-2016


	12. Chapter 12: Home Is Where The Heart Is

(A/N: Here it is, the Penultimate Chapter we're almost at the end! Thank you everyone who has Read, Reviewed and Favorited this Story! I hope you enjoy the rest of it! I promise a Happy ending!)

Gravity Fell

A Gravity Falls FanFiction

Rated: T for Mild Language and Some Sexuality

Summary: 5 years after their trip to Gravity Falls the Pines Twins return after learning that one of their Great Uncles has passed on. As they spend time there to mourn and reflect Dipper becomes torn between two girls, his first crush and his Girlfriend.

Pairings: Dipcifica (Dipper X Pacifica), Wendipper (Dipper X Wendy), Soosody (Soos X Melody)

Chapter 12: Home Is Where The Heart Is

Eustace Befufftlefumpter Memorial Hospital

Gravity Falls, Oregon

October 4th, 2017

9:30 pm

Dipper came through the Emergency Room doors looking a bit crestfallen as he had just broken up with Pacifica, but once he saw Mabel and Wendy talking to each other he smiled as he approached them. Whatever Mabel and Wendy were talking about stopped as they saw Dipper approach, and Mabel could tell something was wrong despite Dipper's smile so she quickly got up from her seat and walked over to him enveloping him in a warm hug which Dipper quickly reciprocated.

"Are you ok? You look like me when I sew a Sweater together and it doesn't come out right so I have to rip it apart and try again but then that one doesn't come out right either..."

Dipper laughed a little at Mabel's attempt to cheer him up with one of her "Mabelisms".

"I'll be ok Mabel."

Eventually they let each other go and Dipper turned his attention to Wendy, a light blush on his face. Noticing this, Mabel smiled and gave him a light shove towards Wendy before she headed to the Emergency Room to check on Pacifica herself. Dipper smiled and scratched the back of his head nervously.

"Ummm...hi."

Wendy giggled a little, even as someone approaching his Twenties Dipper still had that boyish innocence she remembered from when he first arrived in Gravity Falls. Wendy patted the seat next to her and after a moments hesitation, Dipper sat down next to her. Wendy could tell something was off by the look in his eyes and his hesitation to be near her.

"Dude I know Mabel already asked you and you said you were fine but ARE you ok? You look like someone ran over your Puppy."

Dipper shook his head.

"Nono I'm fine, really. It's just...Pacifica broke up with me."

Wendy frowned with concern.

"Oh dude I'm so sorry."

Wendy wrapped her arms around Dipper's shoulders from behind and gave him a one-sided hug much like the one she gave him in the Diner yesterday. Dipper placed his hands on top of Wendy's as he relished in being held by her, a feeling he could definitely get used to.

"It's ok...it was a mutual split, no bad blood between us. We're still going to be friends."

Wendy nodded.

"Well that's good."

Eventually she let go of the hug but kept one of her arms wrapped around Dipper's shoulders. Dipper turned to look at her, his hazel brown meeting her emerald green as they just sat there for the moment and enjoyed each other's company. When it was time to speak they ended up talking at the same time.

"I have something to say to you."/"I have something to say to you."

Both Dipper and Wendy burst out into giggles.

"Jinx."/"Jinx."

They started laughing harder.

"Double Jinx."/"Double Jinx."

Eventually they were laughing so hard that they were having trouble breathing.

"Maybe you should go first dude."

Dipper nodded.

"Ok..."

Once they both calmed down Dipper took her hands into his, smiling as he felt her give his a little squeeze of encouragement.

"Wendy I...well...you know how I feel about you. Even after you turned me down after the whole fiasco with the Shape Shifter I never stopped loving you. You are my best friend, the one person besides my Sister that I feel the most comfortable and safe with...and I..."

Dipper was interrupted as Wendy wrapped her arms around Dipper's neck and gave him a tender kiss, much to his shock. But after a few moments he wrapped his arms around her waist and returned the kiss, pouring out over 5 years worth of longing into it. After a few minutes they reluctantly broke the kiss, they didn't want to but even badasses needed to breathe. Dipper's face was beet red from blushing and Wendy's face was almost as red as her hair. After a few moments of companionable silence Dipper finally spoke up.

"I love you Wendy."

Wendy smiled and kissed him on the lips again briefly before pulling him into a tight hug, one he gladly returned.

"I love you too Dipper. I have for some time now, I'm sorry it took me so long to tell you I just..."

This time it was Dipper's turn to interrupt her with a kiss, this one more tender than the last one and smiled back at her.

"It's alright...none of that matters now."

Wendy nodded and as Dipper leaned back in his seat she curled up next to him, resting her head on his shoulder while taking one of her hands into his. Their peaceful moment was interrupted with a sound of fangirlish giggling which was coming from just outside the Emergency Room. Both Dipper and Wendy turned their attention and saw Mabel there, recording their confession with her iPhone, a look of glee on her face.

"I knew it I knew it I knew it! You two make the cutest darn couple! I can't wait to become an Aunt! Now I'm gonna post your confession all over Facebook #WenDip!"

Dipper quickly rose from his seat, followed by Wendy.

"Mabel don't you dare! Give me your iPhone!"

Dipper and Wendy both chased Mabel out of the Hospital as she ran away, laughing gleefully. Finally, her Brother was together with the girl of his dreams and she couldn't be happier.

Mystery Shack

Gravity Falls, Oregon

October 4th, 2017

11:00 pm

The Twins and Wendy arrived back at the Mystery Shack in Dipper's Ford Firebird after leaving the Hospital, unfortunately Dipper and Wendy were unable to prevent Mabel from posting their confession on Facebook. But it didn't matter, the whole world was going to find out about their new relationship sooner rather than later. The moment they entered the Mystery Shack Ford, Soos and Melody were there waiting to check on them while Lita was in bed. Dipper explained the situation to them and they were all relieved that Pacifica was going to live, even if she may never walk again. They were also happy to hear about Dipper and Wendy's new relationship. Dipper quickly headed up into his and Mabel's room to change into a clean shirt and shorts before coming back downstairs and he and Wendy got close together on the Couch. However their shared happiness was short lived as now there was another issue to discuss.

"So...you're headed back to San Francisco tomorrow?"

Dipper nodded and sighed, wrapping an arm around Wendy's shoulder, Wendy cuddling up to him.

"Yup...we want to stay longer but we have a business there now."

After a few moments of silence Wendy spoke up.

"I'm coming with you."

Dipper looked down at her in surprise.

"Huh?"

Wendy looked back up at him with a smile.

"I'm coming with you and Mabel to San Francisco, I just finally started a relationship with you and I'm not ready to let you go that easily."

Dipper smiled back, though it was a worried smile.

"What about your Family? Your job here?"

Wendy nuzzled Dipper's chest with her cheek.

"My Father already knows how I feel about you, besides I'm an adult I can make my own decisions. As far as working here, Melody has already sort of taken over my job anyways."

Dipper ran his fingers through Wendy's hair, earning a hum of contentment from his Girlfriend. She looked into Dipper's eyes, a somewhat worried look in them as if she was afraid he wouldn't let her come.

"Will you let me come with you?"

Dipper smiled, much to Wendy's relief.

"Of course, you didn't honestly think I'd turn you down would you?"

Wendy smiled back and briefly kissed him on the lips before getting up.

"I'm going to go home so I can pack my things for tomorrow, I'll be back as soon as I can I promise."

Dipper nodded.

"I'll be right here waiting."

Wendy then left the Mystery Shack and headed to her Truck, feeling lighter than air. Finally, she was with someone who loved her for who she was and didn't just love her because she was "the cool girl".

To Be Continued...

(A/N: Hope you enjoyed!)

Gravity Falls is owned by Disney and Alex Hirsch (c) 2012-2016


	13. Chapter 13: Mother's Day (Finale)

(A/N: Well, here it is the Finale of Gravity Fell. Thank you so much everyone who read this, you are all awesome (except for the Spammers :-P)! As usual leave a Review I love reading them and I hope you enjoy the Final Chapter!

Gravity Fell

A Gravity Falls FanFiction

Rated: T for Mild Language and Some Sexuality

Summary: 5 years after their trip to Gravity Falls the Pines Twins return after learning that one of their Great Uncles has passed on. As they spend time there to mourn and reflect Dipper becomes torn between two girls, his first crush and his Girlfriend.

Pairings: Dipcifica (Dipper X Pacifica), Wendipper (Dipper X Wendy), Soosody (Soos X Melody)

Chapter 13: Mother's Day (Finale)

Pines Family Home

Piedmond, California

May 8th, 2032

8:00 am

A now 35 year old Wendy Corduroy was asleep akibe in a large bed, laying on her side a tiny bit of drool coming from her mouth soaking her pillow. In the 15 years since we last saw her she had changed very little appearance wise, however her life had changed in a very wonderful way.

"Mommy! Mommy!"

Suddenly a 12 year old girl with shoulder length brown hair, green eyes and wearing a sweater like one of Mabel's (In fact it was made for her by Mabel, one of dozens of Sweaters she made for her Niece) which was purple and had a white bunny rabbit face on it and was wearing a black knee-length skirt came rushing into the room and jumped on the bed. Wendy's eyes opened slowly and she smiled at the sight of the little girl.

"Morning honey."

Wendy sat up, she was wearing a white tanktop and shorts and little else, the girl then jumped into her arms and hugged her. Wendy hugged her back tightly.

"Happy Mother's Day Mommy!"

Wendy smiled wider.

"Thank you Annabel, say where's your Father?"

As if on cue, a now 33 year old Dipper Pines walked through the doorway carrying a tray with Breakfast on it. Dipper also changed a bit since we last saw him, he now had a full beard and he was currently wearing a green flannel shirt like the ones Wendy used to wear and jeans.

"I told you to wait for me Annabel, geez."

Annabel giggled.

"It's not my fault you're so slow and old Daddy!"

Dipper rolled his eyes, thinking to himself how his Daughter definitely had some of her Aunt Mabel in her before smiling and walking over to Wendy and placing the tray on her lap. He then kissed Wendy on the lips briefly, Annabel making an "ewww gross!" face as she watched her Parents kiss.

"Happy Mother's Day Wendy."

Wendy smiled back and started eating, once she finished Dipper then handed her a Wrapped Package.

"Me and Annabel picked this out. I hope you like it."

Wendy unwrapped the present and smiled at what was inside it, a faded green short-sleeved T-Shirt that had the words "Best Mom" written on it in big, white comic sans letters. Wendy didn't hesitate to put it on and wrapped her arms around both her Husband and her Daughter happy tears in her eyes.

"Thank you, I love it. And I love you two so very very much."

Both Dipper and Annabel returned the hug. Dipper kissed his Wife on the cheek before he and Annabel pulled back, a smile on his face.

"We love you too honey, and this is only the start! I have a day all planned out for the 3 of us! First we're going to the Park so Wendy get ready!"

Dipper grabbed the tray and he and Annabel left the room so Wendy could get ready. A few short minutes later Wendy came out of her and Dipper's room wearing her new T-Shirt, boots and a pair of jeans. Dipper and Wendy once again shared a kiss, this one was much longer much to the disgust of their Daughter. The trio then headed outside to climb into Dipper's old 2016 Ford Thunderbird which still looked in pretty good shape all things considered and drove away.

Piedmont Park

Piedmont, California

May 8th, 2032

8:30 am

The park was lively with other Couples around, some with children, some with pets, some not. Dipper, Wendy and Annabel walked down a path full of lots of Trees, Dipper and Wendy each holding one of Annabel's hands who skipped along while her parents walked. As they stopped at a Park Bench to take a breather, Dipper and Wendy sitting close together while Dipper let Annabel sit on his leg Annabel spotted something on the grass path and pointed.

"Daddy look! A Rose patch!"

Indeed in a small section of the woods was a Rose Patch full of tall Roses. Annabel broke away from her parents and ran over to it, despite worried calls from her Mother.

"Annabel! Be careful honey Roses have thorns!"

Dipper smiled.

"Don't worry so much honey, she knows what she's doing."

Reaching into her pocket, Annabel pulled out a switch pocket knife her Grandfather Manly Dan gave her for her last Birthday. She used it to de-thorn one of the Roses before cutting the stem and running back over to her Parents. She handed the Rose to her Mother, a big grin on her face.

"Here you go Mommy!"

Her earlier worry melting away, Wendy smiled and took the Rose.

"Thank you honey, it's beautiful."

She kissed the top of Annabel's head and the three got up to resume their walk. As they did Wendy suddenly felt a kiss on her cheek only it wasn't Dipper, turning her head to look she smiled widely as she saw that Dipper had picked Annabel up so that she could kiss her Mother on the cheek. Wendy had everything she could ever want a loving Husband, a loving Daughter and a roof over their head in a beautiful town. And Dipper was equally as happy. Finally, Dipper was with the love of his life for the rest of his.

The End

(A/N: Thank you all for reading! Hope you enjoyed and I will see you next time!)

Gravity Falls is owned by Disney and Alex Hirsch (c) 2012-2016

Annabel Pines (OC) was Created by MarkMak on Tumblr, this Chapter inspired by a work of his called "Mother's Day". Look it up for visual. :)


End file.
